Kirby: Legends of Pop Star
Kirby RPG: Legends Of Pop Star is an Action Adventure RPG game being developed by SuyoGames for the Nintendo 3DS and Infinity GX, it will be released in Q2 2014. The game is mainly inspired by the Mario & Luigi and Paper Mario series. The game will feature many well known Kirby characters including Meta Knight and King Dedede, as well as a new villain, who has a mysterious plot. The game features a variety of modes and copy abilities that Kirby can use, however, when swallowing an enemy, Kirby will spit them out instead of eating them. Story King Dedede was thinking of a plot to destroy his nemesis Kirby, but every time, Kirby always defeats the almighty king. So Dedede thinks of a brilliant idea, sending Kirby far away. He summons his Waddle Dee squad to find Kirby and send him off to a faraway place. The Waddle Dee's march through Dream Land to find the pink puffball before their chance of pleasing their King disappears. Hours later, Kirby is walking through Dream Land again, he notices a ship with a "Sailor" Waddle Doo on it. The sailor tells about the magnificent "Cakester Island", an island full of splendid cake and other amazing dishes to eat. Kirby then gets the best of him and hops on the boat and the two take off. The path seems to be very beautiful, and it appears the destination is getting closer, as the sailor Waddle Doo finds a trashed island, perfect to drop and ditch Kirby so he is gone from Dream Land forever, there's no way Kirby could swim miles back to his home! The sailor is about to drop off Kirby, until he finds out that the island he saw was just a surprising illusion! The ship begins to get sucked into a massive whirlpool, with Kirby and the sailor Waddle Doo hanging on tight to not fall in the trap. A glowing yellow light then appears as Kirby and the sailor were about to fall in the deadly whirlpool, it appeared it was fate. Kirby had woken up and survived the whirlpool, perhaps the glowing light might have been someone, or something else. A star like creature then looks at Kirby and welcomes him to a island called, Somia Island. Gameplay Battle System Battle Basics The battle system works out similar to the Mario & Luigi battle system, though, Kirby has a partner alongside him to fight evil enemies. Kirby can bash, inhale, use items, and special attacks to beat bosses ans enemies. Kirby also can switch his partner at any time, and each partner has different attacks and special abilities used outside of battle. Kirby is able to choose actions like Attack, Defend, and Inhale, Kirby can also choose items he has collected and use Copy Abilities, and Kirby also has Special Moves, one special move includes Balloon Bomb where Kirby becomes huge and unleashes a huge gust at a foe. Battle Types There are different types of battles, they include: *'Regular Battle': A basic fight that involves Kirby fighting two or more enemies, nothing too hard. *'Extreme Battle': A hard challenge where enemies are stronger and enemies like Super Hot Head will appear, where you can gain a Super Ability. These kinds of battles are rare, they do not happen often. *'Surprise Battle': Some enemies might get the upper hand and attack you first. You can encounter this battle if an enemy strikes you from a bush or an enemy is hiding inside a box that you open. *'Horde Battle': Over 8 enemies will battle you, so beware, this is a huge battle to the death. *'Trick Battle': Sometimes, the player may fall into a trap, they will go into an annoying fight, there will be obstacles in battle sometimes, if you try to use a copy ability, the obstacle will absorb some of the attack and use it against you. Moves Copy Abilities Special Attacks Special Attacks are strong moves that require the use of SP (Star Points), they are challenging to make the perfect strike, and each attack has certain controls for you to perform them. Characters Main Characters Kirby's Partners Enemies Bosses Areas Category:Fantendo Iterum Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Infinity GX Games Category:3D Games